Destiny
by YuukoFate
Summary: After leaving Team Natsu, Lucy is invited on a mission with Laxus and his team. On the train, she talks with someone she knows. How will this mission go? Will she really leave Fairy Tail like she thought of before? (sorta bad summary but I assure you this is a good story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny **

**Chapter One**

Lucy sat at the bar while drinking a strawberry milkshake. Team Natsu and Lisanna came up to her.

"Hey Lucy could-?" asks Natsu getting cut off.

"I leave the team for Lisanna since I was only her replacement? Sure go ahead." replies Lucy smoothly and casually.

"Are you sure Lucy?" asks Lisanna.

"I'll be fine. Plus Mira already told me that you guys would be asking me about this. I was thinking of going solo anyways."

"Thanks Lucy!"

"No problem."

Lucy then went up to the request board for a job.

"You aren't going on a job blondie."

"Huh? Oh hey Laxus."

"Meet me and the raijenshuu at the train station tomorrow at 8:00am." says Laxus simply and then leaving.

"Sure!" says Lucy smiling then grabbing her stuff at the bar.

"What was that about Lucy?" asks Mira.

"Hm? Oh! A while after we came back from Tenroujima I asked him if I could go on a job with him and his team. I guess he agreed!"

"Ah! Well then good luck and you better get packing!" says Mira winking to Lucy then going off to waiter the others.

Lucy then left the guild and went to her apartment to pack…

~Next Day-Train Station-7:45am~

Lucy stood at the train station holding nothing. Her hair was up in two pig tails and she wore a light pink top with a white sleeveless sweater over top. A red skirt and black leggings with brown boots were also worn.

Ten minutes later, the other come wearing their usual clothing. They were all surprised to see her at the station earlier then them.

~On the Train~

"So…"

"If you're all wondering why I was earlier, it's because of Erza. She says that we must be at the station at a certain time or else we get punished. So I usually come 10-15 minutes early."

"You aren't tired?" asks Evergreen.

"Nope."

"That really is weird…" says Freed.

"It's fine. I guess it's just a habit." says Lucy simply.

'She didn't even take offense of me/Freed saying that!' thinks Laxus and the raijenshuu.

"Where's your stuff?" asks Bixlow.

"My spirits are watching it in the celestial world."

"Cool."

After some more time, everyone falls asleep.

"Luuuuuccccccyyyyyyy~~~" says a quiet voice that only Lucy heard.

"Huh?"

"Luuuucccceeee~~~~"

"Oh no…"

"Aw don't say such things~"

"Why not?"

"Oh well~ Check your lap~"

Lucy looked down to see a heart locket. It was gold with a small pretty blue diamond in the middle. Red swirls and flowers were lined in to make a beautiful design. Lucy opened it to see two pictures. She gasped then closed the locket.

"Like?" asks the familiar voice to only Lucy.

"Yes… Anyways go."

"Sure~ It's a limiter as well~ Bye bye Luck-chan~"

"*Sigh* Oh dear… Destiny how I hate you so…" says Lucy putting the locket on.

Evergreen heard Lucy say that one thing and woke up.

"What do you mean Lucy?"

"Huh? Eh? Oh! I mean… Well it's hard to explain… Yeah I can't really explain!"

"Okay…"

"Oh! Um what is our job anyways?"

"We are doing an S Class job. We have to kill monsters that are eating and killing people in Blackstone City." says Freed, awake.

Bixlow and Laxus also woke up.

"Ah… Okay then…" says Lucy.

"When did you get the locket cosplayer?" asks Bixlow.

"Huh? Oh! It was a gift. I forgot I brought it and I put it on."

"Okay…"

"The Train has now arrived at Blackstone City. If this is your stop please leave the train now."

"This is our stop, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then!" says Lucy smiling happily and walking off the train.

The raijenshuu follow but they all wondered about some things.

'Why does she always seem happy?'

'Why was she freaked out when I asked her why she was talking to herself?'

'Who is she really?'

However, Lucy was thinking about some things as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They all went to the mayor of the city to speak to him about the monsters. After that, they went to a hotel and unpacked. Evergreen and Lucy were together in a room and the three boys together in a separate room.

_~Next Day-Forest only with Lucy-9:00AM~_

Lucy stood alone staring at the sky. She had made sure to leave a note for Laxus and his team. Suddenly the wind blew by, whispering something to Lucy.

"Destiny..."

"Luck-chan~ Take care~ And make sure to keep that locket on at all times~"

"Of course..."

"Lucy-nee, we all miss you... Come visit us please~"

"I will... Imouto-chan (little sister)..."

"Well we will be going now~ Sayonara (good bye) Luck-chan~"

"Sayonara..."

_~Back at Hotel-10:00am~_

"Ah! Where is Lucy?!" asks Evergreen running around the room.

Three knocks were heard and Evergreen opened the door to see her other teammates.

"Where's cosplayer?" Bixlow asked, his 'babies' echoing him.

"I have no idea! She wasn't here when I woke up!" The brunette said in a panicked tone.

"Check her bed. She probably left a note."

They then found the note beside Lucy's pillow.

The note:

_Hey Evergreen,_

_Sorry if I'm not back by the time you are awake. I just needed to get some fresh air. I'll be in the forest, hopefully not too deep in, if you need me. And don't worry about me getting hurt, I have my spirits with me anyways! Well see you later~_

_~Lucy_

"Hopefully not too deep in?! We have to find her! She may be hurt!" says Evergreen completely panicking now.

"Ever why are you panicking? She isn't your best friend." says Freed.

"Well... We got to know each other last night and we have some things in common... So you could say we're good friends now."

"Good for you. Let's just go and get her."

**Authors Note:**

**Haiiiii! So I'm very sorry for no updates, or well when I posted a chapter it would get deleted immediately… But that's my fault (I guess?) because every time I tried to copy and paste the second chapter and post it, it ended up reallllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy weird ._. I intend to try and post a chapter every week or so however! Also thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed my first chapter! **

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**Terrakion96: Haha you'll see later on I guess~ ;)**

**FairyTail123: Sorry for the long wait~ Thank you very much as well! I will try to update every week, depends on when my brother allows me to use the computer :P**

**Kurahieritr JIO: Thank you~ **** That was my original idea actually, but sadly, it won't happen that way… Sorry! **** But please do stick around and read on, maybe you'll find this story interesting? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **Three**

_~With Lucy~_

"Ahh~ Maybe I should go back now?" the blonde said, stretching her arms.

"Aw don't go~"

"Destiny please leave!"

"Aw don't kick me out~"

"You aren't even here in the first place!"

"Tch."

"Mei! Stop Destiny please~"

"Hai!" says a girls voice, though you could only presume it was the the one Lucy called Mei.

Suddenly the wind that seemingly brought the people's words here, stopped. Lucy then heard footsteps and started panicking since the people may have heard her speak to her friends.

She quickly clapped her hands together and then put her hands on the ground creating blue sparks. A huge dirt, gravel and rock wall grew up blocking the people's view of her. She then ran, faster than anyone's seen her run. She looked back too. Once she thought she was far enough she made the wall disappear, even if the persons destroyed it already.

Suddenly...

**((AN: Cliffhanger? Hm, hm? Jk continue))**

Someone grabbed her! The man also had her hands behind her back making it almost impossible for her to move (attack with hands technically). A hand was over her mouth to make sure she didn't scream for help or anything. Lucy started to struggle.

'I can easily get out of his grip... but there are so many people! I guess I can escape and call for Mei-chan? Yeah...'

Lucy then bit the mans hand making him surprised and loosen his grip. She then pulled away from his grip on her hands.

"Mei! Help please!" says Lucy using magic to send it all the way to the person named Mei.

_~Unknown Place~_

A girls eyes widen. She had brown hair that ended at her waist and her eyes were cerulean blue. She wore a blue top with a red pleated skirt and black boots with a slight heel.

She quickly jumped up and started riding the wind. She used her speed magic to make herself go faster while teleporting at the same time. Once she saw what situation Lucy was in, she went even faster if that was possible.

_~Back with Lucy~_

The man had a hold on her once more. "Heh. I know you're stronger than this Blondie!"

"Hmph. So what? I can't use it anyways." says Lucy, trying to stall him as much as possible.

"Che. At least Boss will be happy." says the man.

"You're crazy." Lucy scoffed. _'This guy is such an idiot...'_

"How dare you say that!" He says about to attack Lucy with a knife.

"Get... THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" screams out Mei (the female brunette) kicking the man on the head from the air.

"Mei-chan!" says Lucy. "Yo Lucy~" the brunette says.

The man quickly got up though. Mei sighed and pulled out a paper fan. *WHACK* _***THUMP***_

"Mei?" Lucy asked timidly. "Yes?" asks Mei putting her fan away. "Did you really need to hit them so hard that they all fell unconscious right away?" asks Lucy.

"Yes." Mei said. Lucy sighed at Mei's answer.

"Anyways. Shouldn't you go now?" asks Lucy. "Nah. I want to explore!" says Mei, starting to put her hair up in twin tails.

Mei quickly requipped into another outfit. It was a white sleeveless crop top with a black tank top underneath. A red pleated skirt and black leggings were also worn with brown boots.

"Mei, you want to explore right?" Lucy asked her friend. "Of course!" Mei replied, a smile upon her face.

"How about we go explore, but you have to take me back to the others later?"

"Okay!"

"Alright then! Follow me! But remember I do have to do a mission later~" says Lucy, taking Mei's hand and running off back to the city.

"Ah! Lucy!" Mei says, trying to keep up with Lucy, even though she was pretty much being dragged.

Laxus, Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow watched Lucy and Mei run past them. It took them five seconds to realize that they just saw Lucy. The person they were looking for. They quickly ran after them.

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you for all the reviews, and story follows~! I just want to tell you guys that I did type this story up on my phone, which is why there may be mistakes and short chapters xD I may merge 2 chapters together, depending on where I want to stop the chapters haha~ **

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**Kurahieritr JIO: Haha indeed~ I'll just say this now, she has more than one sibling~ As for that locket... Who knows~ xD**

**Shinonome Haruhi: omgggggg thank you so very much~! ^-^ I have a lot to improve on, so I wouldn't say I'm one of the best ^^' As for the word count, I stated above the reasoning behind the short chapters haha… As I said before, I will probably merge 2 chapters together~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Suddenly a huge beast loomed over Mei and Lucy. It blocked where they were going and forced them to stop. The beast had glowing red eyes, horns and very very sharp and long fangs.

The two girls stared, and then smirked. "Hey Luck... Let's beat this weak little beast up." Mei said in a scary tone. "Sure~ I do have to kill them for the mission."

"Dark Mayhem!" Mei says, black and purple shards, daggers, and all sorts of weapons that were dark in colour attacked the beast.

"My turn! Scarlet, come out now!" Lucy said.

A girl with white/pink-ish white hair with light red and red streaks appeared. She had bloody red eyes. She wore a red long sleeved top, a black sleeveless cardigan and black jeans with combat boots. She had fangs as well, but definitely wasn't a vampire.

Scarlet produced a katana out of thin air. She did a fast motion and attacked the beast, saying, "Scarlet Fan!"

By the time the beast was down, Laxus and the Raijenshuu had found them striking down the beast. Mei was attacking with her Scarlet Mayhem with Scarlet helping her with Scarlet Fan. Lucy was holding down the beast, which was paralyzed, with a lightning whip.

The four of them stared at the two girls who had taken down the S Class Monster in only 8 minutes.

"Hm? Oh! What're you doing here?" Lucy says, noticing the four standing off to the side confused.

"Oi! When did you get a new whip and keys cosplayer?!" Bixlow asked.

"New...? *laughs* They aren't new! They've been with me since the very beginning! I've just hid them because they're really important!" Lucy said.

"Who's the kid?" Laxus asks, pointing to Mei. "Tch. My name is Mei, and I'm 15! And don't call me a kid or I'll kill you!" Mei said, angry.

"Kill? Lucy what're you doing with this girl?" Evergreen asked the blonde haired female.

"I've been with Mei since I was young. Plus, if you can't tolerate her, I'll leave the guild like I planned to." Lucy retorted back, a sad, yet angry smirked on her face..

"Tch. Then leave the guild cosplayer." Bixlow replied back, angry.

"Fine then! I will! Want me to leave now and skip out of this mission?" Lucy asked, glaring. Mei looked at Lucy sadly.

"Go! You're a disgrace! You're useless and weak! Get out of Fairy Tail!" All of the raijenshuu said.

"Fine then." Lucy said, disappearing into thin air with Mei. Four haunting words lingered in the air by Lucy.

_**"I hate Fairy Tail."**_

**Authors Note:**

**Ooh things just got real~ I have a feeling lots of people will be asking me: **_**I thought Evergreen was her friend?!**_

**Much later in the story, there is an answer to this. I assure you so. **

**Also very sorry about the short chapter, but this is a suitable ending for the chapter is it not? ;) **

**Answers to Reviewers: **

**Shinome Haruhi: Thank youuuuuuuuuu~! v**

**Kurahieritr JIO: Thank you! ^-^ Hm well the boss is never mentioned again but ayeeeeeeeee oh well xD I'm sure at least half of those questions will be answered by the end of the story, but I'm sure this chapter gave you even more questions to be asked? ;) **

**Guest: Thank you! Don't worry, updates will be every week (as long as I'm not busy, that's the schedule) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lucy had removed her own pink Fairy Tail mark, and returned to the place she was born in. Her mansion. Her _real_ friends smiled and waved at her.

"Mei! Lucy!"

Lucy and Mei smiled happily, and ran towards them before hugging them all.

"Lucy-nee!" Her siblings said, Summer, Lily, Jade and Lucas.

Summer was the youngest. Lily was second youngest. Lucy was the middle child, as was Lucas, since the two were twins. Jade was eldest.

"Luck!" A girl said, hugging the blonde.

Her bangs were a light brown and the rest of her hair was black. Her eyes were red, bloody or crimson red. She was 16.

"Destiny!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging the girl back.

"Yo Luck!" Kai, Takuto, Kaito, Luke and Kris said, grinning. The blonde grinned back.

"Lu-chaaannnnn!" Two females screamed out, hugging (suffocating) the 17 year old female.

One had black hair and aqua blue eyes like the sea. She was Kyoko Umi. The other girl had red hair and brown eyes. She was Roselle Sarashina.

"K-Kyoko... R-Roselle..." The two immediately let go and smiled innocently.

Miyu looked at Lucy from afar, and smiled slightly when Lucy looked at her.

Miyu was Roselle's older sister, and she had long black hair, and the tips of her bangs were red.

"So... What should our guild be?" Kaito asked.

Everyone there had already decided that once Lucy came back, they would all form a guild together.

"Heh. That's simple."

Everyone looked at Destiny, who had a smirk on her face.

"Scarlet Destiny."

Their guild mark was a chained scarlet heart. The chains were silver. This guild mark was very special though.

From the moment it was placed on you, it would zap out your magic power and store it into the guild mark. It wouldn't kill you though. Everyday you would feel slightly exhausted because it would be taking away your magic little by little. However, it also strengthened you in having more magic power.

The reason why it did this was simple. What if you lost all your magic power in a fight? Well if your guild mark held plenty of your magic in it, magic that can't be lost or zapped away, you would gain that magic back. Only a bit. Probably about a quarter, though it depends on the situation. After you've rested up all your magic again, it would continue draining your magic again slowly.

That is one of the reasons why members of Scarlet Destiny rarely have lost a battle.

Now Lucy would be guild master, but she isn't. Instead, Miyu was guild master, as Miyu didn't want anything to do in the Grand Magic Games, competitive wise. Nor did she have any wanting to do jobs. Plus, Miyu was a great leader.

And now...

Only a year had passed, and the Grand Magic Games were starting soon, in a week. It had been postponed due to most guilds not having all requirements or just lack of members.

"For the Grand Magic Games, the members who will be going are..." Miyu started.

Everyone smiled, they didn't care if they were picked or not. They wanted to win, and defeat Fairy Tail for Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"So I get to give them some revenge, eh?" The blonde said, her hair reaching mid back and it was a shade darker.

"Destiny."

The girl smirked. "Heh. This'll be fun!"

"Lucas and Jade Heartfilia."

The two eldest Heartfilia siblings smirked, well Lucas smiled.

"Kyoko Umi."

Kyoko gasped in surprise. She wasn't expecting herself to be picked.

"You'll be useful, don't worry." Luke, her boyfriend, said with a grin. Kyoko smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Remember everyone, we cannot forget what our actual goal is!" Miyu said to everyone, with a serious look.

This earned a lot of nods and "Yeah!"'s. Of course Scarlet Destiny couldn't possibly forget what their true intentions were.

**Authors Note:**

**Wooooooooooooo~ Early update for you all~! Guess you could say it's a present from me in return for all the story follows and favourites~ **

**Yes yes I know, too many characters to remember… Only a few of them are actually like, needed in the plot, I guess you could say? Ahahaha.. Can't remember if I've said this already, but I started this story a long time ago, and only finished about a year ago? So there are some significant mistakes and possibly plot holes ^^' However as I transfer chapters to my computer, I will try and fix mistakes and (if there are any I notice) plot holes. Hope that clears up some things about my mistakes ahah xD**

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**Kurahieritr JIO: Ahahah good, good. Their reaction and everything they said wasn't exactly SUPPOSED to make sense c; An answer to the whole situation last chapter will be in the GMG, don't worry~ That fact about Bixlow was something I've never heard of until now, so yeah… Well I'll try to keep that in mind ^^' Lucy's behavior was only because she was a bit (very?) overly emotional about everything, I guess you could say. I don't think I ever did explain about that later on, so why not say now xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_~Day before the GMG~_

"Alright, at midnight, the pre-elimination round will start. Sleep now and rest up. I'll wake you up at 11:50pm, so be ready. Also, I believe that this elimination round will be a sky battle and maze. So be extra careful when you're in." Miyu said.

The five members who were to participate nodded their heads. "Let's do this!" Scarlet Destiny shouted out in unison.

_~11:55pm~_

Each of the five members smirked; they were all awake, and ready. Their magic had been completely restored.

They discussed some plans before they were all teleported into a huge sphere in the sky.

"Welcome to the pre-elimination round of the Grand Magic Games! This is called the Sky Maze, and only eight teams will be actually participating in the Grand Magic Team!"

The Scarlet Destiny members had cloaks on, which made other guild teams angry. They wouldn't know who was participating in Scarlet Destiny.

"The Sky Maze starts now! Good luck!"

"Pixis!" Lucy called out silently, the celestial being coming forth. "Lead us to the end please." The spirit nodded its head, and floated away, with Lucy, Kyoko, Lucas, Jade, and Destiny following behind quickly.

"Stop!" Jade said, using some magic to stop her friends, and siblings. "Eh? What?" Destiny asked, obviously confused.

"Hold our hands everyone." Jade said simply. They nodded their heads and did so. Instantly, they were teleported away to the end of the maze.

_~When the right teams are being annouced~_

"In eighth place, we have Fairy Tail!"

The audience booed loudly. Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, and Elfman all looked at the crowd with confused looks.

"In seventh place, we have Mermaid Heel!"

The females smiled at the crowd and waved. Some of the audience clapped, but most stayed silent.

"In sixth place, we have Raven Tail!"

Fairy Tail had completely shocked expressions, exactly the same as the audiences. "But Raven Tail is a-!" "Raven Tail is now an official guild." The commentators said. Everyone went silent once they heard that.

"Fifth place is... what is this?! Fifth place is Fairy Tail B!"

Laxus, Mira, Mystogun (Jellal), Gajeel, and Juvia walked in. The crowd booed again, this time saying, "Cheaters!"

"This is no cheat, in this game; there is a rule that says guilds can have two teams."

"Fourth place is Blue Pegasus!"

The crowd went crazy; the females were screaming out the males names, while the males were screaming out Jenny's name.

"Third place is Lamia Scale!"

The crowd applauded loudly, and also screamed out, "Lyon!" or, "Lamia Scale!"

"Second place is Sabertooth!"

Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga stayed silent with frowns on their faces. "Why are we second place?!" Minerva screeched out at Mato, the pumpkin guy.

"Another team has beaten you by a good two minutes." Mato said simply. The Sabertooth team crossed their arms, obviously angry and annoyed.

"And last, but not least, in first place we have..." Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Scarlet Destiny!"

The five members walked in, cloaks hiding their faces. "Remove your cloaks and tell us who you are!" Minerva commanded angrily. They all smirked underneath their hoods.

Destiny pulled off her hood first. "Heh! I'm Destiny, and you better not mess with me, or you're dead!"

"My name is Kyoko Umi, pleasure to be here." Kyoko said, pulling her hood down, before doing a small curtsey.

The Heartfilia's pulled their hoods down at the same time.

"Name's Jade. Jade Heartfilia!"

"Yo! Name is Lucas Heartfilia!"

"Hello~ My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

Everyone stared in shock. Lucy Heartfilia, the former mage of Fairy Tail, had siblings! Also, she left to another guild?!

"L... Lucy?!" Fairy Tail screamed out, making the entire guild of Scarlet Destiny glare at them. "Heh. Surprised?" Lucy asked, an obvious smirk on her face.

The Raijenshuu looked at her, glaring at her, but that made Lucy glare back at them. "Why did you leave, Lucy?!" Natsu asked.

"I made a promise to my friends that we'd create a guild together. Celestial mages always keep their promises!" Lucy retorted back. She didn't mention the fact that the Raijenshuu told her to leave, but that was for a good reason. The way they acted that day was strange, so she decided not to mention it.

"Everyone, you may now rest up! The first event will be held at 10:00am! Have a good sleep!" Mato said, grinning.

All the teams left the stadium, hoping they would win the Grand Magic Games.

**Author's Note**

**Wooooooooooooooo new chapter~ The Grand Magic Games have finally begun! **

**Answers to Reviewers**

**Shinome Haruhi: Thank youuuu~! 3 Haha I actually am on writers block LOL (reason why the sequel to this story probably won't ever be finished xD) but this story is completed, so all I have to do is export the chapters to my computer c: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_~10:00AM~_

"Our first event will be a race, in an obstacle course! This will be a partner's race. Choose two members from each team to participate!"

Everyone looked confused, or surprised. Everyone looked at each other.

"First you will have to get through a maze, filled with hedges that'll move, and S-class monsters. From there, you have to use magic to get to a pitch black room. The first person to get out of that room, is the winner!"

Scarlet Destiny smirked, they knew that there was a perfect match for this.

"From Scarlet Destiny, we have Lucy and Destiny participating!"

Lucy walked up front along with Destiny, a smirk place on both of their faces. "We'll surely win!" The two females said.

"From Fairy Tail A, we have Erza and Lisanna!"

"From Fairy Tail B, we have Mira and Juvia!"

"From Lamia Scale, we have Chelia and Lyon!"

"From Sabertooth, we have Minerva and Rufus!"

"From Blue Pegasus, we have Eve and Ren!"

"From Raven Tail, we have Flare and Obra!"

"And from Mermaid Heel, we have Kagura and Milliana!"

Everyone was placed in different spots of the maze. Destiny and Lucy were in the center of the maze.

"START!"

"Pixis!" Lucy called out to her spirit. Pixis immediately came forth and led them to the closest exit of the maze (there were multiple exits).

Only about 8 times they ran into monsters, which they took down easily. Destiny only sent out parts of her magic at them, as did Lucy, and the monsters fell to the ground.

They were the first team to get out, but they were followed quickly by Sabertooth and both Fairy Tail teams.

"Tch!" Destiny said, not needing to look behind her to see 3 pairs following them. "Luck! Bring out Celestia!" Destiny said.

Lucy shook her head. "I can't! Not allowed! But I have someone else!  
Come forth, Lucinda!" Lucy said.

A female with black hair and violet eyes appeared, flying in the air. "Lucinda, could you grant us your power for a few minutes?" Lucy asked politely.

Lucinda nodded, and Lucy and Destiny flew up to the room. Lucy had lost about a quarter of her magic, because Lucinda had depleted her magic easily.

Once they were inside the room, they froze. It was pitch black, you couldn't see anything. The two could hear growls, as in monster growls and roars.

"We can't send our magic out if we don't know where the monsters are!" Lucy said, scared slightly. "Don't worry! Just bring out Crimson or Loke!" Destiny said to Lucy, easily reassuring Lucy by holding the blonde's hand.

Nodding her head, Lucy called out her loyal lion spirit. Loke appeared in a flash. "Could you use Lion Brilliance to light this place up?" Lucy asked politely.

Loke nodded, saying, "Anything for you princess." Since the light would only light up the room for a few seconds, Destiny and Lucy quickly scanned the room to find out the general area of where the monsters were.

Just when they started to attack the monsters, Sabertooth's duo and both Fairy Tail pairs came in. All eight of them attacked the monsters, and saw the exit. Each one of them raced to it.

But Sabertooth won that one, with Scarlet Destiny close behind. Both Fairy Tail A and B had been attacked by the beasts, and were held back.

The rankings were:

1\. Sabertooth: 10 points  
2\. Scarlet Destiny: 8 points  
3\. Lamia Scale: 7 points  
4\. Blue Pegasus: 6 points  
5\. Raven Tail: 5 points  
6\. Fairy Tail B: 4 points  
7\. Fairy Tail A: 3 points  
8\. Mermaid Heel: 2 points

"Our next event will be tomorrow!" Mato said.

**Author's Note:**

**Woo new chapter! Sorry for the sorta late chapter, I've been busy! **

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**Shinonome Haruhi: Aaaahhhhh sorry sorry sorryyyyyy! And thank you very much~! **

**Jfkkennedy: Thanks so much~! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_~Scarlet Destiny Inn~_

"Man... We could've gotten first place if not for Sabertooth..." Destiny muttered, stretching her arms.

"We could've, but seriously, Sabertooth is a tough guild. We can't expect this to be easy." Kyoko said in a serious tone.

"Then we'll show 'em put true power!" Jade said, grinning. Miyu sighed at them. "No. You five can't." She said, a serious look upon her face.

"Why?!" Destiny asked, obviously angry and confused. "Destiny think about it." Lucas said calmly. Destiny pouted but soon shook her head.

"Destiny, if we were to show them our secrets, then they could plan out something to cancel them out. So we have to keep it a secret." Lucy explained.

_~Next Day~_

"We will now be doing the Naval Battle! Please choose one participant to participate!"

Competitors:  
Chelia  
Lisanna  
Lucy  
Risley  
Minerva  
Jenny  
Flare  
Juvia

All the females were dumped into the water sphere.

"Sorry everyone, but Juvia is winning this!" Juvia said, her manner of speech unchanged.

Lucy looked at her guild, and they all shook their heads. Lucy nodded back at them, smirking.

Juvia had sent out a huge water cyclone at everyone. Three were knocked out (Chelia, Jenny, Risley).

"Oh my! It seems Juvia has already knocked out three!"

Juvia smiled and said, "Are you proud of me yet, Gray-sama?" Lucy smirked, and pushed her out of the sphere while Juvia was distracted.

That left only Flare, Lucy, Minerva, and Lisanna. Flare smirked and grabbed Lucy with her hair, and attempted to throw Lucy out.

Lucy kept a bored face, and said dully, "Sorry, but that won't work." Cancer and Aries had appeared, and Cancer cut off Flare's hair that was around Lucy's waist. Flare was then knocked out by Aries' wool.

"Animal Soul-!" Just when Lisanna was about to transform, Minerva knocked her out of the water, earning a scream from the youngest Strauss.

"Now it's only Lucy and Minerva! Who will win?!"

"Five minutes start now!"

"I could easily knock you out, but let's see what you can do!" Minerva said evilly. "Try your best, Scarlet Destiny is winning the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy said confidently.

"I'm afraid not!" Minerva had teleported Lucy to the edge of the sphere. Lucy was quickly pushed back due to Minerva's magic.

Lucy was continually beat up, again and again. Suddenly she disappeared! "Shiro!" A female in a white kimono with silvery white hair appeared. Her eyes were light blue, like ice.

"Freeze." Shiro said in a monotone voice. Minerva couldn't move her body anymore, and Minerva could only click her tongue in annoyance. "Tch."

"Now... I'll make this easy and less painful for you. Be glad I'm letting you be in second." Lucy said evilly.

"Loke!" Lucy called out her lion spirit nce again. "Regulas impact!" Loke had quickly knocked Minerva out of the water, earning first place for Scarlet Destiny.

Lucy's spirits immediately disappeared, and Lucy glided down the water sphere. "I'll wait for our next battle, and I'll surely win once again. Please, be glad I went easy on you." Lucy walked over to the exit, a confident smile on her face.

_~That Night~_

"Lucy you weren't supposed to show your new spirits!" Jade scolded, a bit angry, but glad that they won. Lucy hung her head.

"I know and I'm sorry Jade... But when I get like that, I seem to forget about instruction..." Lucy replied sheepishly.

"But it's smart of you to use Gemini as a decoy, and use Mashiro to make yourself invisible." Lucas complimented, smiling at his twin sister.

"Thank you..." Lucy said, falling asleep, obviously tired from the battle.

_~Fairy Tail Inn~_

"Lisanna, are you okay?" Mira asked worriedly. "I'll be fine, I'm a Fairy Tail member!" Lisanna said, smiling.

Mira's eyes saddened. "What's wrong Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her older sister. "You just... You just acted a lot like Lucy..." Mira wiped her eyes from her tears.

Lisanna hung her head. "Sorry... I know it's a sad topic..." The white haired mage said.

_~Next Day~_

"Today, we will do battles! One versus One!"

Everyone got really pumped up; they couldn't wait to see the battle match ups!

_~30 Minutes Later~_

About three matches had finished. The match ups and victors were:

Lyon vs Gray - Tie  
Kagura vs Yukino - Kagura  
Jenny vs Mira – Mira

**Authors Note:**

**A bit of a longer chapter this time because I feel nice today (it's my birthday today so yeah ^^) Also! I got my first hate review from a guest! I'm actually not that annoyed by it, since I understand my story was sort of unoriginal in the beginning… Hahaha~ **

**Next chapter will be Lucy's battle~! Look forward to it~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Now for our next battle, we have Flare Corona vs Lucy Heartfilia!"

The two females stood on opposite sides.

"START!"

Flare immediately sent out a wolf made of her hair at Lucy. Lucy dodged easily, and smirked at Flare.

"Is that all you got?" She asked, not a scratch on the blonde's body.

Flare gripped Lucy's arms and legs, and made her hair a hot temperature. Lucy winced in pain. However the blonde wouldn't back down.

"Aquarius!" Lucy called out, the celestial spirit coming forth immediately. "Haah, what do you want?"

"Cancer!" Lucy called out to the crab, who came forth faster than Aquarius. "Ebi."

"Cancer, cut off her ha- mmphh!" Flare cut her off with hair to Lucy's mouth. However Cancer knew what he was to do. He cut off Flare's hair, making the red head drop Lucy.

Aquarius also knew what she was to do. She healed Lucy with her water, a new skill she had learned while training with the blonde girl.

Aquarius then trapped Flare in a water sphere similar to Juvia's. Flare frowned, but got out easily. She started attacking Lucy without mercy.

The two spirits disappeared, due to Lucy forcing their gate closed. When Lucy fell to the floor, she disappeared, and the real Lucy appeared, sending her Fleauve du Etoiles at Flare.

Gemini appeared again (as Lucy) and Lucy nodded her head to GeminiLucy. They held hands (like a high five), and started chanting Urano Metria.

"This magic..." Hibiki started to say, shocked that she could even use this magic.

"Urano Metria!" The two Lucy's said, sending the spell at Flare, who could only stare in horror. Suddenly the spell disappeared, and Lucy was falling to the ground.

_'Someone... someone took my magic...'_The blonde thought. She frowned. _'Cheaters...'_

"The match goes to-!" Mato began, before getting interrupted.

"NO! I can still fight!" Lucy said, though she was depleted in magic, she managed to stand up.

Everyone got confused, especially Jellal, who was watching very carefully.

"Scarlet... Destiny!" Lucy chanted out, her guild mark on her hand glowing. You could feel the magic appearing.

"Gemini!" Lucy called out to her spirit again, who was again Lucy. "We're going to do _that_." She said calmly, Gemini nodding at Lucy.

The two put their hands together (like a high five) and closed their eyes. First, a gold celestial magic circle appeared at their feet. A few seconds later, a red magic circle appeared, a bit above from the first magic circle. Finally, a blue water magic circle appeared above the red magic circle.

Their eyes shot open, a huge beam of magic appeared from the sky. It hit Flare, instantly knocking Flare out. Obra couldn't do anything.

"Lucy Heartfilia is the winner!"

The crowd cheered and clapped crazily! "Scarlet Destiny!"

Gemini immediately disappeared after the attack, and Lucy's knees buckled. Lucas noticed this, and teleported behind Lucy and caught her, taking her to the infirmary.

_~In the Infirmary~_

"Are you okay Luck?" Destiny asked the blonde in a worried tone. Lucy smiled back. "Totally fine! It's just the lack of magic for me. My guild mark is storing it up again." Lucy replied back.

To be honest, they were very worried for Lucy. It was highly doubtful that Lucy would be able to participate in anything because of her guild mark.

"Lucy." Miyu said in a serious tone. "No one was expecting someone from Raven Tail to drain out your magic. So we are going to let you rest up for the rest of the games. Roselle will take your place."

Lucy nodded her head. "I understand. Make sure to get my revenge then!" Lucy winked at them and smiled.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Roselle opened the door to see a crying Yukino. "Wh-why're you crying?!" Mei asked, getting a handkerchief and handing it to Yukino.

Yukino took it with trembling hands and wiped her tears away. "I was just kicked out of Sabertooth for losing the battle with Kagura... So I want Lucy-san to take my keys." Yukino said, handing her keys to Lucy.

Lucy was surprised, as well as everyone else in the room. "Yukino... I can't take your keys away. For me to do that is just... I can't do that." Lucy said.

"Eh? Why...?" Yukino asked. "You'd have all twelve zodiac keys!" Lucy smiled at Yukino. "I wouldn't have gotten them very fairly. Plus then you won't be a celestial spirit mage anymore!"

"That may be true, but what guild would allow me to join their ranks? I'm a female that was kicked out of the Sabertooth guild!" Yukino said, tears about to fall from her eyes.

Everyone in the room smiled and looked at her. "Eh... what's wrong?" Yukino asked them. "Well... it's just that you're in the vicinity of a guild that would surely accept you into their ranks." Summer said with a grin on her face.

"You guys... would accept me as a guild member of Scarlet Destiny?" Yukino asked, wiping her tears away. "Yeah. We wouldn't mind getting a new member." Miyu said, smiling at Yukino. Everyone was shocked since Miyu usually doesn't smile.

"Only thing is... Are you willing to be unconscious for a day once you get your guild mark? As well as deal with some pain from the guild mark for a month perhaps?" Kyoko asked, a fake serious look on her face.

"Eh? Why do you ask? But to answer your question, I can deal with it." Yukino replied back, completely and utterly confused.

"Well, we can tell you after you get your guild mark. Or to be more precise, once you wake up after you get your guild mark." Kaito said.

"Okay! I'll join! But please treat me better than Sabertooth!" Yukino said, bowing down to them. Lucy instantly burst into giggles, as did Summer and Lily.

"Of course we'll treat you better! Sabertooth is nothing compared to us!" Summer said, with Lily grinning in the backround.

"Okay Yukino, sit on the bed. That way you won't fall on the floor like we did." Jade said, motioning Yukino to sit on one of the beds in the infirmary. Yukino nodded her head and lay down.

"So where would you like your guild mark?" Miyu asked Yukino. Yukino put a finger to her lips and thought about it for a minute.

"I would like it on the inner part of my right wrist please." Yukino pointed to the inner part of her wrist, just below her palm.

Miyu nodded her head and placed her hand over the area where Yukino wanted her guild mark. Once it was placed, the chains glowed and Yukino screamed out in pain, before falling unconscious.

Cecil sighed and laid Yukino down on the bed. She then tucked Yukino in, before doing so to Lucy, who protested.

**Authors Note:**

**Wooooooooooo new chapter~! I would have updated yesterday or something, but I was at an anime con :D I'm also going later today ahaha~ **

**I hope you guys enjoyed Lucy's battle with Flare! I remember this part being one of my favourite parts to write xD **

**I know right now, there isn't much that's happening in this story, but some stuff will be happening near the end I guess? Haha, hope you guys will stick through to the end C:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_~Next Day~_

"There has been a change in members in Scarlet Destiny! Let's see who's been replaced!" Mato said, a cloud of smoke appearing to make their entrance dramatic.

Each of them walked in, this time with Roselle by their sides insead of Lucy. Everyone instantly got confused.

"Hello everyone! I'm Roselle Sarashina, and I'll be getting revenge for Lu-chan!" The red head said, a determined look in her dark brown eyes. Everyone cheered at how determined she was.

"Now to start off, we have Roselle and Kyoko from Scarlet Destiny vs Natsu and Lisanna!"

Both Roselle and Kyoko looked at each other. "Revenge time~" They both said in a scary and deadly tone.

Both pairs headed out to the field, or in Scarlet Destiny's case, the other three left the field with teleportation.

"Begin!"

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna said, immediately changing into her Tigress form.

"Fire dragons roar!" Natsu immediately bellowed, sending out his roar at the two females, who smirked.

A cloud of steam appeared, blocking the two females from view. Natsu immediately grinned, thinking they had won.

"Sorry Dragneel... But we don't go down so easily, so don't underestimate us!" Roselle said, glaring with, not her usual brown eyes, but crimson red eyes.

"Exactly!" Kyoko said, in a fighting stance with water swirling around her arms and hands.

"Natsu Dragneel is already having a problem! He's against a water mage!"

"Not just a water mage, Kyoko is the Goddess of Water!" Luke called out to everyone, grinning. "There's no way fire brain can beat her!"

Kyoko blushed at what he said. "Now watch us destroy you two!" She said, running at Lisanna. Lisanna countered Kyoko's kicks and punches easily.

"You can't beat me with such simple attacks!" Lisanna said, dodging again and again. "I know. But this will be your downfall Strauss!" Kyoko said, jumping away from Lisanna.

The water swirling around Kyoko's arms suddenly became like water wings. She sent hundreds of water shards at Lisanna, who continuously got attacked. Kyoko then went in to attack with her water wings.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called out to his girlfriend, going in to help her. "I'm afraid not Dragneel." Roselle muttered, though she knew the fire dragon slayer heard her clearly

"Phoenix's Roar!" Roselle sent out a much bigger and hotter flaming roar than Natsu's. He instantly tried to eat it, but soon realized he could not.

"Understand this Dragneel! Dragons are not superior to us Phoenix's! Phoenix's will always be stronger and far more superior!" Roselle said, giggling evilly.

"What is this?! Roselle Sarashina is a Phoenix Slayer?!"

"I am not! I am a literal Phoenix!" Roselle countered back angrily.

Kyoko sent some water at Roselle's face, sighing at Roselle's actions. "Just defeat him Roselle!" Kyoko said, going back to attacking Lisanna. After another minute, Lisanna fell unconscious due to all the injuries she had been given by Kyoko.

Roselle was wrecking Natsu, who just wouldn't give up. "I have to win... For Lisanna... For Fairy Tail!" Natsu declared with a determined look on his face.

"Fire dragons talons!" He was able to push Roselle away and stop her torment of attacks, for now. He continued to attack the two girls; however they didn't seem very concerned about the injuries.

They were burned very badly, had some cuts, plenty of bruises and too many scratches. "We're ending this." Kyoko said in a bored tone. "Water lock!" Kyoko trapped Natsu in her water bubble easily.

Roselle sliced open the water bubble with her flaming Phoenix wings. The two of them continuously wrecked Natsu, who could only try and fail attacking them. After a couple of minutes of relentless torture and torment, he was knocked out.

The girls both smirked and high fived each other. The two then walked out of the arena with the loud roars and cheers of the crowd.

Mira and Wendy immediately headed down to help Natsu and Lisanna who were both hurt very severely. The two also had to take them to the infirmary.

_~With the Scarlet Destiny Guild~_

"Woah! You were so good you two!" Yukino said, very inspired and happy. She was still very tired from the drain of magic, but she was able to stand up and watch the match.

"Thank you Yukino!" Kyoko and Roselle replied back simultaneously.

"You wouldn't believe it, but the two of them used to dislike each other a lot when we were younger. It was simple though. Roselle was fire and Kyoko was water. It was a stupid fight that ended when the two learned common sense." Miyu explained some of their past.

Yukino started laughing, along with everyone else. Kyoko and Roselle weren't laughing of course. They were too embarrassed to be laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_~Five Minutes Later~ _

"Our next battle will be Laxus vs Alexei!"

The crowd roared with applauds and cheers.

Once the battle started, only the Heartfilia's could see the real battle. The battle everyone was watching was fake. It was an illusion. Lucy got up immediately, but was pulled back down by Miyu.

"Sit down Lucy. Let's see what happens and then react." Miyu said with a very calm voice. Lucy sighed and nodded.

The fake battle continued on, and the Heartfilia's struggled to hear what Laxus and his father were talking about. Suddenly Raven Tail's master looked at them suspiciously, which made the Heartfilia's have to act quickly.

"We need to tell them now!" Lucy whispered to her siblings, who agreed. "Lucy you should go…" Summer replied back. Lucy nodded and got up.

She was teleported in there by her brother Lucas and was noticed by Yajima immediately. "What is it?" He asked.

"Something is not correct about this battle. What everyone is seeing is an illusion. The real battle is not seen by anyone but us, the Heartfilia's." Lucy explained.

"Perhaps you could show me what you mean." The old man said. Lucy nodded and covered his eyes for a moment. When she lifted her hands from his eyes, he could see what the Heartfilia's saw. The real battle.

"Stop this match!" Mato was instantly commanded to stop the match. "Match stop!" He called out, blowing his whistle.

The fake battle paused. _'This guy is good…'_ Jade thought, frowning. Lucy took one of the mics. "Hey everyone! What you are all watching is a fake battle! An illusion!" Lucy said.

The crowd murmured and wondered if she was actually telling the truth. "If you don't believe me… Then I will show you!" Lucy concentrated carefully and slowly the fake Laxus and Alexei faded away. Everyone saw Ivan, Raven Tail's guild master and Laxus.

"Ivan…!" Makorav said in a shocked and angry voice. Lucy smirked at Ivan who was glaring at her and her guild.

"See here everyone, Alexei is really Ivan! They even had thought forms in place! Not only that, it would've been five against one if we left the battle continue! Raven Tail should be disqualified!" Lucy said, a determined look upon her face.

The crowd cheered with agreement. "Disqualify them!" "Cheaters!" "Liars!" Lucy smiled at the shouts that were filling the arena. She then quietly disappeared from view.

The commentators and Mato were obviously shocked and surprised at the outburst that had happened. "We… We shall talk about this incident with the royal family." Yamija managed to say.

The crowd once again erupted into shouts of disagreement. Each guild that was there were shocked at this. Of course Scarlet Destiny wasn't apart of this. They were, instead, smirking.

"While we sort this out, everyone may leave-kabo! We will finish up the battles tomorrow!" Mato said.

The crowd separated and left the arena. The guilds did the same.

_~With Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, and Blue Pegasus~_

The three guilds had met up in the hotel Fairy Tail was staying at. They were all suspicious of the guild Scarlet Destiny.

"Did you see the smirks on their faces after Lucy declared that Raven Tail should be eliminated?!" Sherry asked, still quite shocked.

"Yes we did… I do indeed wonder what is up with that guild. They must be plotting something." Jura said.

"Yes… They even got Yukino to join their ranks!" Erza stated, clenching her fists.

"It's all Lucy's fault!" The pink haired fire dragon slayer said in a very angry tone. "For once I agree with flame brain. This is all Lucy's fault." The stripper said.

"We must eliminate them and make sure they do not win the games." Makorav declared. Everyone nodded and said their agreements. They started to plan out how to stop overpowered guild called Scarlet Destiny…

_~Scarlet Destiny hotel~_

"It seems they've started to doubt us…" Miyu said, sighing. "Heh. Then we can't let them find out!" Roselle said, smirking.

Lucy nodded, but her eyes were not of determination. Instead they were full of sadness. Everyone saddened at this.

"Luck…" Destiny whispered, biting her lip. "Lu-chan don't doubt yourself… You'll be doing a huge favour to the country, no, the world." Cecil said in a soft, yet reassuring, voice.

Lucy nodded her head and replied back in a soft and scared voice. "I… I just know the consequences though… it… really scares me…" Lucy hugged herself to stop her trembling, though it didn't work.

Yukino walked up to Lucy and hugged her fellow celestial mage and guild mate. "Don't worry about it Lucy… Even though I don't know all the details, I know you'll be known as a hero because of this." Yukino reassured.

"… thank you Yukino-chan…" Lucy whispered. "It's no problem Lu-chan." Yukino smiled brightly at the blonde.

**Authors Note:**

**Yup yup, TWO chapters updates in a row! This is actually because I didn't update last week, oops.. As you can see, Scarlet Destiny seems to be hiding something very big! What is it that they're hiding? c; Perhaps we'll find out soon! **

**I hope you guys liked chapter ten and eleven! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_~Next Day~_

"Now we have everything sorted out! Raven Tail is now disqualified and Fairy Tail now has only one team participating!"

The crowd cheered loudly with agreement. Scarlet Destiny had no smirks on their faces this time. Instead they had sad and guilty looks on their faces.

Yukino, Lucy, Luke, Summer, and Carianne (the Heartfilia's cousin) were all missing as well. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus grew even more suspicious.

"Let's introduce the new team from Fairy Tail!"

Everyone held their breaths. The five who would participate now are…

"There's no way these five could lose!"

"Go for it brats!"

"Laxus Dreyar!"

"Erza Scarlet!"

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Gajeel Redfox!"

"And Gray Fullbuster!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping. Scarlet Destiny smiled at the new team formation.

"This… should be fun." Lucas said, a grin on his face.

"Definitely." Jade said, smirking.

"Not that they'll win though." Kyoko said, smiling.

"Of course, they may have made it harder for us, but we will certainly win!" Roselle said with determination.

"And now we hope that the others can save Lucy and Yukino…" Miyu said. The entire guild nodded their heads.

"We absolutely will get them back." Kai said. "Of course we will." Kris said.

"Our first match of the day will be Gajeel and Natsu from Fairy Tail versus Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth!"

_~With Luke, Summer, and Carianne~ _

The two immediately used Summer's magic once they neared the castle. Summer's magic could make people invisible, and she's also the mind and earth dragon slayer.

The guards had gone to switch positions, and the three took this chance to get inside. Thankfully, Luke had a great sense of smell due to his wolf slaying magic. The three found the dungeons easily and then searched around for Lucy and Yukino.

After a few minutes, Carianne had found the two celestial mages sitting around. Luke immediately unlocked the door to their cell. Yukino and Lucy smiled at them.

"Did you guys bring some clothes?" Lucy asked. The two females were still in their night clothes since they were kidnapped at midnight.

Carianne brought out two sets of clothes. She handed Lucy and Yukino their clothes. Summer then turned Luke away and covered his eyes. She, of course, let go once the two had finished changing.

"Come on, we should get out of here now…" Carianne said. "But there will probably be traps so be even more careful." The blonde cautioned them all.

Everyone nodded their heads. Whole they were walking over to the exit, they asked Yukino and Lucy if they knew why they had been kidnapped. The two celestial mages shook their heads. The two had also gotten their keys back, thanks to Luke.

Suddenly the floor broke. They didn't scream, but they were surprised and their eyes widened in horror. But thanks to Summer, some plants cushioned their fall.

They stood and looked around. The hole they fell through had somehow been patched up already. "We're trapped. This place has no exit." Luke said.

"It seems that way." Lucy said, looking around. They started walking around, though it was hopeless. There wasn't an exit to be found, and the area was huge.

"Heh heh heh…"

They all heard it. "What was that?" Yukino asked, confused and scared.

The ground suddenly became acid, and they all quickly dodged it. Just barely though.

"What the hell's happening?!" Luke asked, furious. Or at least furious enough to turn into his wolf form.

"Tai Tai… Taiiiii!"

They were all lifted, more like thrown, up into the air, by someone.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL F*** IS THIS?!" (Luke)

"What the—?!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Uwahhhh!"

They were dropped onto the cold hard rock ground painfully. "What is this?!" Lucy asked, very angry now, yet very confused.

However the torment of attacks weren't finished yet. Plants started to grow. The five of them already knew that these plants were not going to just grow and stay peaceful. So they all quickly moved out of the way…

But into a barrage of confetti paper. They couldn't dodge easily, and so they all got injured.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Luke growled angrily. Never make Luke angry. Ever.

"Heheheh… We're the Garou Knights, and we're going to execute you."

_((AN: I'm sorry but since Arcadios isn't here, i need them to say that, and I have no way else to write it so yeah… sorry…)) _

They all raised an eyebrow at the Garou Knights. "Eh… So you're gonna kill us?" Carianne said, narrowing her aqua blue eyes.

"As if they could possible kill us~" Summer said, a smirk already playing on her lips.

"They're completely correct, you won't be able to defeat us." Yukino agreed wholesomely.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello hello~ Hopefully you all liked this chapter! **

**Just want to let you guys know that I'm starting school on Tuesday, so I might not be able to update as often ^^' **

**I keep forgetting to mention this, but please leave reviews on what I should work on or fix, or even mistakes I've made! It helps a lot c: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

_~Arena~_

"We now have our next double battle which will be..."

The crowd held their breath, excited for the next match up. Of course Natsu and Gajeel versus Sting and Rogue was cool, but there had to be a cooler match up, right? The arena was also fixed up quickly with magic.

"Lucas and Jade from Scarlet Destiny versus Chelia and Lyon from Lamia Scale!"

The crowd cheered. It would be hard to defeat Lyon and Chelia as Chelia would be able to heal and do damage as well.

The four of them headed down with smirks on their faces. "We have to work together Jade. This is for Lucy after all." Lucas said to his sister. "Of course, of course." The blonde haired female said with agreement.

"BEGIN!"

"Ice Make: Serpent!"

"Sky God Slayer's Bellow!"

"Lucas now!" Jade yelled to her brother. "Yeah yeah." He said, putting out his hands.

Just as the attacks were about to hit, a black hole appeared and sucked the attacks in. Everyone gaped in horror.

"Jade, your turn." Lucas said, smirking. "Right." She said, eyes glowing purple.

"Control Magic: Chelia!" Jade said in a monotone voice. A purple glow began to appear around Chelia.

"Wh-what is this?!" Chelia asked, unable to anything. "Lyon, attack that girl and make it stop please!" Chelia pleaded.

"Chelia, go attack your precious Lyon." Jade said, a smirk playing on her lips again. Cheria's eyes widened in horror as she was unable to move her body.

"Sk... sky... sky god slayer's bellow!" Chelia said, trying to stop herself, but it was useless. She fired her attack at her teammate and guildmate.

Lyon was able to just barely dodge it, getting a couple of injuries. But he bumped into Lucas, who had a sinister looking grin on his face.

"Have fun and have a good sleep." Lucas said, throwing Lyon into a black hole. The two were merciless on Chelia, who couldn't do anything but take the attacks since she was controlled by Jade. She fainted about 3 minutes later.

The two smirked, and Lucas dumped Lyon onto the arena ground. "Never mess with us is what we're gonna say!" Lucas and Jade said, smiling at the crowd.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. Some were paralyzed with surprise and shock. The fact that the two siblings were so strong was very surprising to everyone.

"We will now have...!"

_~Back with the others down below~_

"Tch!" Carianne made an annoyed sound as she was paralyzed from the executioner that uses the confetti.

"Perhaps we should know your name?" Lucy asked, ready to attack.

They smirked, and the black haired assasin paralyzed Lucy with her purple confetti. "I don't think so! Miuna come forth!" Lucy said, a smirk starting to form on her lips.

The black haired female named Miuna smiled, and used her magic to drench Lucy in water, which made the confetti paper disappear. "Miuna help heal the others who need help please." Lucy said, ready to call forth another spirit.

"Of course Lucy-san." She said with a smile, going over to the others.

"Lucille Fate come aid me please!" Lucy said, using up more magic to summon in another spirit.

Lucille Fate had long blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. "What am I assisting you with this time Mistress?" Lucille asked in a formal tone.

"Lucille please just call me Lucy. And please help me defeat this lady!" Lucy said, bringing out her whip.

Yukino didn't know what to do. Her new friends seemed to have everything under control. She felt so powerless, so useless around them.

Suddenly she saw plants growing around her. Her eyes widened in horror as the plants started to attack her. She was able to dodge most of the attacks, but she was hit multiple times.

"Open gate of the scales, Libra!" Yukino said, summoning out her spirit. "Please help me defeat this lady Libra!" "Of course mistress."

The two started to attack the pink haired assasin. However it was obvious that Yukino wasn't strong enough to take care of the plant obsessed lady by herself.

She was mostly out of magic now, and the plant was ready to close its mouth, with her inside. 'I'm going to die... this is...' She was scared, tears started to form in her eyes.

But when she opened her eyes, she saw Carianne smiling at her. "That was close... Are you okay Yukino?" She asked worriedly.

"I... I'm fine thanks to you." Yukino said, smiling back and wiping her tears. "I'll defeat her okay? But I need you to help back me up."

"Of course Carianne-sama!" "Just call me Carianne."

Carianne lunged in at the pink haired female, who immediately had some plants help block and defend her. "That's not gonna work! Fist of the Lightning Dragon!" Her fist had thunder and sparks around it, and she easily moved those plants out of her way.

The girl shrieked as she was thrown back. Carianne smirked, and continued to hit her continuously, with Yukino's spirits helping out.

They were all fighting back, winning the fight against the Garou Knights. Suddenly, the floor started to crack and split apart. Without any warning, the ground fell apart, separating all of them.


End file.
